starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
New Acquisitions
right|thumb|"Ah good, new acquisitions" Op deze pagina kan je bekijken welke nieuwe Source elementen aan de Star Wars lore zijn toegevoegd tijdens de voorbije maanden. We vermelden er telkens de bron bij waaruit ze afkomstig zijn. Maart 2008 Tudor Droids Sticker *Stinger: Naam van Thall Jobens Landspeeder. What's the Story 28/3 *Pontifex Maxiron Agolerga: De "Naboo Holyman" ** Maxiron is lid van de Brotherhood of Cognizance. ** Veré en Set zijn een koppel uit de Naboo mythologie. *Slyther Bushforb ** Rednax is een assistent van Slyther Bushforb. ** Manoca is vastgesteld als Seboca's alias. ** Airtaxi Driver is een hit van Seboca en Vekka Lodik is zijn assistente. *Oakie Dokes *Teckla Minnau ** Rehtul Minnau was een cameo-optreden van Nathan Hamill, hij gaf zijn personage de toen niet-canon naam Rehtul Minnau. Deze naam is nu via WTS alsnog gekomen tot canon. ** Aangezien ze halfzussen zijn en uithetzelfde huis voortkomen, is het waarschijnlijk dat ook Nandi Minnau dezelfde achternaam deelt. *Bane Malar ** Bane maakt gebruik van een Czerka Noslo-19 Slug Rifle. *Seib Nod ** Seib is lid van de Sisterhood of the Beautific Countenance ** Artuo Pratuhr is een archeoloog en Zey Nep zijn assistente. Februari 2008 Toyfair/Hasbro * De smerige astromech die gezien kan worden in Watto's Junkyard heeft zijn naam gekregen, namelijk R2-T0. * Plo Koon's astromech heet R4-F5 (vanuit zijn starfighter). * Kit Fisto's starfighter kennen we alleen als deel van de Hasbro-lijn en niet van uit de films, maar zijn astromech is nu uitgebrach onder de naam R4-H5. Januari 2008 Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *BTL-S3 Courier Y-Wing Starfighter: Gebruikt door Luke Skywalker tijdens zijn missie naar Panna's Moon. Clone Wars: Animated * Op StarWars.com is een nieuwe personage bekend gemaakt van de aankomende Clone Wars serie: Ahsoka Tano is een Togruta Padawan onder de hoede van Anakin Skywalker. Zie ook StarWars.com. December 2007 Boba Fett Holiday Special Key *Amban Phase-Pulse Blaster *Sacros K-11 'The Disintegrator' *Ichthyodont *Paar November 2007 Visual Guides 19/11 Chapter 8 *Jawa Heights *6Y-2KPR *Siep-Irol Omni-Directional Sensor Globe *WED-15-ST68 *4-DOF Robotic Arms *Pachwenko *Kroeskin Fabrications *Zubwen *Lydree MB450 Macrobinoculars Oktober 2007 Death Star Novel * Tenn Graneet: Master Chief Gunnery Officer aan boord van Death Star I. Nieuwe naam en identificatie * Nova Stihl: Death Star Trooper én Stormtrooper ... Hasbro * Oochee is de naam die een zwartharige Ewok heeft gekregen in de nieuwste "The Battle of Endor Ultimate Battle Pack". Wie deze Ewok precies is is nog niet bekend, misschien is er een kans dat de naam verbonden wordt aan een van de Ewoks uit de films die nog geen naam heeft mogen ontvangen. What's the Story *Niai Fieso September 2007 Insider 95 *Conan Antonio Motti: Voornamen van Admiral Motti worden bekendgemaakt. *Moradmin Bast: Voornaam van Chief Bast wordt bekendgemaakt. *Nahdonnis Praji: Voornaam van Commander Praji wordt bekendgemaakt. *Xamuel Lennox: Voornaam van Lennox wordt bekendgemaakt. Unleashed Battlepacks * Mace Windu's Squadron heeft een naam gekregen. Zij heten vanaf nu het 187th Legion. Deze Clone Troopers zijn echter enkel te zien als Action Figures, nog nooit in een film, cartoon of comic. Rebelscum What's The Story *Willrow Hood: Update van zijn achtergrondverhaal. Augustus 2007 Celebration IV *Tokkat: Ewok op Endor (retcon) *Romba: Identificatie in film What's the Story 04/08 *Tian Chyler Juli 2007 Hasbro *R5-F7: De Astromech Droid van Lepira What's the Story 07/07 *M-HYD 6804 / M-HYD Binary Hydroponics Droid ** Huvicko/Yuzabi: Fabrikant van de M-HYD Juni 2007 What's the Story 02/06 *Pello Scrambas Mei 2007 Visual Guides 31/05 Chapter 7 *Ukchet: Nieuwe naam voor Jawa *Jek Nkik: Retcon in 'A New Hope' *Ejikket: Nieuwe naam voor Jawa *Yeelhoy: Nieuwe naam voor Jawa *Ezjenk: Nieuwe naam voor Jawa *Molo Shrub: Nieuwe plant *Scrubber Droid: Retcon in 'A New Hope' *QT-3PO: Retcon in 'A New Hope' *TD1.4 Electrobinoculars: Gebruikt door Sandtroopers *Captain Kosh: Nieuwe vermelding van Imperial (niet rechtstreeks in film) *Zeta Unit: Unit Sandtroopers. *Mobquet A-1 Landspeeder Visual Guides 22/05 Chapter 6 *Myriad Visual System Mk.2 *Hubba Heights: Aangeduid in 'A New Hope' Visual Guides 15/05 Chapter 5 *Micro Thrust Riddle Eight Computer Spike: Identificatie aan boord van de Tantive IV. Visual Guides 08/05 Chapter 4 *Captain Bolvan dient op de Devastator, voorheen was Bolvan een personage uit het Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Neuro-Saav VXI-2c Electrotelescope wordt gebruikt door gunners op de Devastator *Borstel Shocklock Ranging Laser wordt bediend door gunners op de Devastator *Girodyne Ter58 Ion Turbo Engines zijn te vinden op de Tantive IV *Audessian Expanse en Xulropic Badlands zijn gebieden op Tatooine What's the Story 05/05 *Lushros Dofine *Theomet Danlé Visual Guides 01/05 Chapter 3 *Cariso Smadis: Nieuwe naam voor personage verschenen op Visual Guides op SW.com April 2007 *Pablo Hidalgo maakt bekend dat What's the Story zal stoppen in 2008... *Yodapedia merkt op dat de Tector-class Star Destroyer door Leland Chee officieel werd bevestigd in Episode VI. Maart 2007 *Eind maart is de Complete Cross-Sections verschenen *Del Rey maakt bekend dat de novel over Darth Plagueis en Darth Sidious niet zal verschijnen. Het feit dat Plagueis een Muun is blijft wel officieel. Februari 2007 Nieuw Personage * Osleo Prennert wordt in Star Wars Insider n° 92 benoemd als de Sentry die op de uitkijk staat op Yavin 4 als de Falcon arriveert. Force Unleashed * Niet echt een nieuwe "aanwinst", maar wel een nieuw feit over een personage: In afbeeldingen van de nieuwe game Force Unleashed staat ook Shaak Ti, met daarbij haar naam. Zij is dus ondanks 2 (geknipte) sterfscenes nog niet dood. Zie hier de afbeelding op het forum van Rebelscum. Holocron Verandering * Loje Nella's species is Riorian. Zie hier de bevestiging door Leland Chee Januari 2007 What's the Story: Round 8 * Antidar Williams afkomstig van Barkhesh * Recon-PK series droid: Nieuwe naam voor Rolo Droid * Teyora Rekab: Nieuwe naam (vrouwelijke Mos Eisley Spacer) ** Enso: Nieuw Species ** Ensolica: Nieuwe planeet * Krayt's Honor: Nieuwe eigennaam van een schip (Gozanti Cruiser) * Eddicus-class Planetary Shuttle: Nieuw type van Shuttle (Valorum's Shuttle) * Augara Jowil: Nieuwe naam (vrouwelijke Gungan) ** Musikagung: Gungans die een instrument bespelen ** Symponik Nabooalla: Muziekstuk van Augie's Great Municipal Band category:Yodapedia